The Voice
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: Story about Chad & Sophia. Because we all know Barbie needs to go, right? Begins in present time. Which means now. : rated T because I like that letter! :D
1. Part One

**The Voice.**

**Summary: **Story about Chad & Sophia. Because we all know Barbie needs to go, right? Begins in present time. Which means now. (:

-

**A\N: **So I love this couple, thanks to a good friend of mine and because of One Tree Hill. Let's just get this out of the way. I don't like Peyton, I don't like Kenzie. Nuff said. Now I have no idea how Kenzie acts or anything, so don't yell at me if you like her or something. Okay. That's it.

And we're off..

-

Also, I wrote this little story for my creative writing class and it's sort of based on Chad and Sophia and Kenzie and it ends, well, how I would like for it to end. haha. So I'll just let you read it now so you'll be less confused..? I guess. Whatever. Anyway, it's short, sort of, and the original story, the one that starts after this is going to be different.

**Girl One**

_He was just a meaningless distraction to her. The two years they were together meant nothing. The five months of marriage meant nothing. The words whispered, the feather light caresses, the shoulder to cry on, nothing. There. Lying was easy._

**One Boy**

_She was everything and he was a fool to do what he had done. It all seemed so unfixable now. The two years were filled with happiness and joy and any other synonym for it. And then he proposed, slightly anticipating her yes but dreading her no. But he watched her eyes soften as she walked into the dim-lit room and fill with tears as he lowered down on his knee and took hold of her hands, he asked her and with a trembling laugh, she uttered her answer and her soft, curved lips brushed against his cheek as her face was stained with tears of joy._

_Their wedding was everything she had excitedly planned it to be and he watched her obvious delight, overjoyed, for all he wanted was to see her dimpled smile. And the months after that were pure bliss, euphoria. They were always going to be connected in some way, he knew it and so did she. They had an undeniable connection and just for one, gloomy, horrible night, he had made a mistake. And with the words he murmurred reluctantly, two hearts were forever shattered, never to be mended. _

_Feeling lonely is an emotion everyone would like to avoid, even if we never say it. So before he knew it he had proposed to someone else, his mind hardly forming coherent thoughts as she squealed and practically tackled him._

**Girl Two**

_It was fine, really. She and the other woman were good friends and things were okay between the two, really, everything was fine. Why were people so curious? He loved her and that was it. The truth. But, she couldn't help but ask herself repeatedly, why weren't they married yet? Why are we still engaged? It's not as if he was waiting for her, they've both obviously moved on. But still, she was trapped inside his misery. And she was just beginning to realize that there was no way out but to say it's over. She was tired of waiting and she let him know that more than once but he just replied with a grim smile that everything was worth the wait. Chin resting in her palm, she sighed longingly as she watched him stare out the window dreamily, truly giving up on saying any comforting words._

**Girl One**

_Lying was easy. Nothing would ever be fine between them again. Years have passed and she still felt the same. That connection would always be there, she sadly remembered. Just not for him. Even their audience applauded for them unashamedly as she prepared to say her worthless lines as she made her character come to life. Why can't this feeling go away? She wanted desperately for her to just forget everything that happened, that's what annulments were for, right? To forget everything, to admit you made a mistake legally. Of course you can't ever really forget, for the crack in her heart still remains and she will always feel the numbness._

**One Boy**

_There was one chance to speak again, a chance to apologize and for everyone, but only her, especially her, to see the remorse and regret shining in his eyes. Yet all she said was you can't break something that's already been broken, And when he slowly trudged back home, she, his soon to be wife, greeted him with a small smile and with a kiss on the cheek she abruptly told him not to give up, for true love conquers all. And she left, suitcase trailing behind her._

**A\N: **So just ^this alone is the story I wrote for creative writing and when I presented it to the class, their faces were so confused when I referred to 'making her character come to life' lol they were like 'what in the world is wrong with this psycho..?' lmao (: but I'm sure, if you're a CS fan you understand this. Now when my friends begged me if they could read it, they did and then they begged me to continue it into an actual story so I caved, and this story, down thurr, would be the **real **one. And in the **real** one Kenzie never left. Okay. Sigh. Enjoy.

-

_Sophia._

She was forced against her will to go on a trip to Colorado by her best friends and co-stars, well one of them now, Hilarie Burton, Bethany, aka Joy and Emily, Sophia's friend since junior high.

She had been very moody lately and they wouldn't leave her alone about it so she finally broke down and told them she had seen a magazine article about Chad and, her ex-husband, and his fiancé, Kenzie or whatever, and seeing them together made something inside her snap.

So now she was in Colorado with her three very close friends because they thought that ever since she had that breakdown that she would be in a deep depression for weeks. She hasn't had such an emotional fit in so long .. It's been years and she's been perfectly fine, focusing on her work and friends and family. She hardly ever cried at anything anymore, for she's known a much greater pain. And even when she did have a flip-out , she would be mopey and silent for days. It's just ..a lot of things that even she saw daily would bring back memories. They were all good memories, for they never had any bad ones, they never really fought, except twice and most of it was harmless teasing.

_Flashback - _

| He smiled at me, amused as I stood still on the boardwalk , my arms crossed stubbornly.

"Come on, Soph!" He gestures to the setting sun, and he held his hand out, "Walk with me."

I slightly pouted "but the sand.."

He threw his head back as he laughed, "Just take off your shoes! Or I'll carry you if you want."

With a laugh, I started walking towards him after swiftly removing my shoes, grasping his hand. "I'm not as light as it looks."

He chuckled and they continued to slowly walk, hand in hand, making random conversation.

They were in Wilmington, North Carolina and had the weekend off.

Sophia, biting her lip, glanced at her boyfriend, her small hand still in his. "So, about this weekend.."

He looked at her, urging her to continue.

"Since we're off, I was thinking about going to visit my parents.."

He nodded. "Okay." and they resumed their walking, both staring at the long, beautiful beach stretched out before them.

Sophia decided to get it over with quickly. "So I was also thinking that maybe you can come," She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and seeing his face turn to look at her, she added, "I'd really love for you to meet my dad, he's so smart, so sophisticated, you'd love it! And my mom, she's so sweet! Oh, she would adore you! And you don't have to worry about any annoying siblings! Besides, it's only for a weekend and my-"

She kept rambling on and on and didn't notice when Chad had stopped, a smile on his face as he grabbed both her hands, interrupting, "I love you."

Sophia froze and looked into his eyes. "What?" She asked shakily.

"I have never felt this way about anyone before," He said, "I love you, Sophia. You're _it _for me. You're my girlfriend, but you're also my best friend. You make me happy, you make me laugh. And you just …caught me, you know?" He smiled softly at her, stepping closer and lacing their fingers together. "And I don't plan to change that."

Of course, Sophia being Sophia, already had tears welling up in her eyes and with his thumb, he brushed her cheek tenderly.

Sophia sniffed. "So I guess this means you're coming.." She said quietly.

He laughed lightly, looking down at her, his eyebrows raised as he dodged her question. "So I guess this means you love me too?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Of course! I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck, closing her eyes contentedly as his arms went around her. "So much." |

_End of flashback . _

"Sophia. Get. Up." Joy said, repeatedly hitting my head with a pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I grumbled, springing up from the bed and with my pillow, I hit her back.

Usually I would be the first awake, I was always an early riser, and it annoyed my parents when I was growing up but it had definitely saved me from being late to school or work. Chad was an early bird too, he would always wake up in a great mood and once, when I questioned him why, because even though I woke up early, I was usually cranky, and he said he was always so cheery because he got to see me, or when we began living together he got to wake up next to me.

Shivering, I forced the thoughts away and entered the cabin's living room where Joy, Hilarie, and Emily were sitting, chatting idly.

Sophia, feeling sad again went to sit next to Hilarie and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Hey you, what's wrong?" The warm, sweet southern voice traveled to her ears as she felt a hand softly brush her wild, tangly hair.

With a pathetic sniff, Sophia sat up and looked at Hilarie, whispering: "Nothing ..bad dream…"

Joy frowned and suddenly, jumping up from the couch: "No, no, you're not doing this!"

Startled, they looked to her with wide eyes and I asked: "Doing what?"

"Being a loser," Emily spoke for the first time. "That's not the Sophia Anna Bush we know. Or at least, I know." Emily walked over to Sophia, crouching down to her level and she grabbed her friends hand, her amber - ish brown eyes staring into Sophia's dark green orbs sincerely. "_You _are the most strongest, bravest person I know. Now, I know, it hurts, but it's been a long time, sweetie." Emily's usually monotonous voice turned soft and sweet. "We've helped you through this before." Emily glanced at Hilarie, who continued to stroke Sophia's hair and she looked to Joy, who had moved on the other side of Sophia. She turned back to her friend since sixth grade. "And we'll help you again."

Joy nodded, rubbing Sophia's arm soothingly. "Now, I was thinking that we should go skiing today or something and around lunch we'll go somewhere."

After a moment of silence, Sophia felt a surge of gratitude for her friends and she said, finally: "Okay."

-

_Chad._

"How much longer?" The high pitched, whiny voice asked for the millionth time that day.

He rolled his eyes inwardly, about to snap and his hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Kenzie, for the _last time, _we will get there when we get there so, please, just _be quiet!_"

He didn't mean to snap but she could be really annoying. She went quiet for a moment, hurt, and she said: "I'm sorry. I'm just …eager to be married I guess."

Remembering words that had been said by someone else a long time ago, he smiled and patted her knee. "It's okay. I am, too."

He continued to drive and she sat there, still quiet. He attempted to make conversation but she only murmured one word answers and he began to get annoyed again but this time at her lack of speaking. He didn't like it when girls were so quiet, so he turned on the radio and gave up.

They were on their way to Colorado, for they were getting married the next day. Chad wanted to wait a few more months but Kenzie, tired of waiting began to drop hints about how absolutely _beautiful _it was going to be in Colorado on whatever weekend but Chad purposely ignored her. The hints soon turned to complaints, and then demands, so Chad, extremely irritated, began calling people and they were set to wed this weekend at some fancy hotel that Kenzie had picked out. It was going to be really small, a gathering.

As Chad drove, his mind went back to the time when he first met Kenzie.

_Flashback. _**(A\N: Sort of a flashback with a flashback)**

| He was upset, very upset that day on the set of One Tree Hill, for earlier, he had been rehearsing a big scene with Sophia, one, much to their dismay, about trust.

After finishing up, Chad sat down on the couch in her trailer, petting their -_ her, _he corrected himself - dog Patches.

She was leaning back against a counter, looking down at the script in front of her, seemingly cool and calm, which both surprised and hurt him.

Not knowing what to say or how to say it, Chad decided to say what was on his mind and what had always been on his heart.

"Soph.." He spoke, using his nickname for her.

Her eyes snapped up at the name he used, her facial expression looking as if she was saying "how dare you call me that!" which surprised him because he hardly ever saw her angry. His Sophia was always happy, always.

"What's wrong..?" He asked hesitantly, feeling very stupid as soon as the words left his lips. But, to his surprise again, all she said was "nothing."

He went quiet again and when she focused her attention back to the script, he said quietly: "You look mad.."

She replied quickly, not bothering to look up. "Well, I have to be for the beginning of this scene. I have to act hurt," She looked at him directly this time, "and _that's_ the easy part."

He looked down, feeling ashamed, as if he were five and just got scolded by his mother.

Wanting to fix this problem, needing to start everything over, yearning to be back in the early days of marital bliss when she would wake him up with a sweet kiss on the nose and she would make him breakfast, or sometimes she would make him make her breakfast, but he never minded nor complained, he loved doing things for her, he frowned.

Feeling an overwhelming wave of sadness, he stood up slowly and said abruptly: "I love you, Sophia.."

He didn't know what else to say and as he took a step toward her, she stepped back, her eyes wide and frightened.

He felt horrible for the pain he had caused and he just wanted to hug her and wish it all away. "I always will," He continued, "I made a mistake and though you'll probably never forgive me," He stared deep into her eyes, "just know, you'll always be my number one."

She was silent and he took the chance to take another step forward and wrap his arms around her. She stood, unmoving as he brought her heard toward him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

After a long interval of him just holding her, she still stood, not moving, barely even breathing.

Finally, she moved out of his arms and looked up at him. "I forgive you.."

He smiled, relieved and went to hug her again but she took another step back. "You should go…"

Befuddled, he looked at her, regret in his eyes. Needing to do whatever she wanted, he stepped toward the door, his hand on the handle and he turned toward her, looking into her now tear - filled green eyes. He hated to see her cry, hated anything that made her cry and at that moment he hated himself, for he was the reason she cried herself to sleep every night, the reason her heart ached with pain and longing.

"I know I hurt you" He said quietly, "but isn't that what people say? That the person you love the most is the person you hate the most? I wish it wasn't like that, I hate seeing you like this. But," He looked at her sincerely, that look he always gave her, as if she were the only thing left that was important, the center of his world. "I know it's uncomfortable and everything and you don't ever want to see me again, just know that I'll be here. I'll show you that I'm sorry and I'll do anything to make you happy again."

He watched the million different emotions go across her face and was surprised -once again- when he saw anger, for it was rare to him -to anybody- for Sophia to be angry.

Having a strong urge to just yell out her sudden anger, Sophia narrowed her eyes and said, to the person that she cared so much for and wanted to know why she wasn't good enough for him, she silently vowed and promised herself she would never feel this way again, if this feeling ever goes away, she thought. "Listen _Lucas,_ I'm not really in the mood to hear mushy gushy _lies_, okay? Someone close to me one said that in the end it all hurts just the same. At least Brooke's emotions are actually real and better than Lucas's feel-sorry-for-me-I'm-pitiful-and-undecided lines. Now, I would really appreciate it if you left." Her eyes strayed to the door, now silently gesturing, and she turned around, for she couldn't bear to see his face anymore.

After a few seconds of nothing but unsteady breathing, she heard the door open and close and she threw her head back in exhaustion and annoyance.

Now he was sitting here, twenty minutes later, waiting to do a scene with Hilarie. He was still angry for what he had done and what he had caused, of course but he couldn't help but be somewhat angry at Sophia for being so cold to him, but couldn't blame her.

Sighing deeply, he put his head in his hands.

"Hi," said a chirpy voice.

He looked up, startled and saw a pale blonde sitting next to him. She looked vaguely familiar. "Hi," He said quietly.

"I'm Kenzie, one of the extras."

"Oh, I'm -"

"Chad. I know." She smiled at him. "So, you look like crap."

His eyes widened at her bluntness and he half smiled at a memory, his anger for her (meaning Sophia) evaporating and his features turned soft.

"See? Being frank sometimes makes people smile." She joked. "No, I meant to say 'you look like crap _and _you need someone to talk to."

She raised her eyebrows and he looked at her with a small smile.

"You know, it's easier to vent to strangers.."

Contemplating for a moment, he stood up with the desire to clear his head. "Wanna go for a walk?" |

_End of flashback._

Chad sighed, looking to Kenzie, who was sleeping. He momentarily got lost in a world and for a while, as he continued to silently drive, she was someone else.

**A\N: **Ah, I have to stop there! Mondays are so busy for me! But if I get decent reviews, the next chapter will be up quickly. And btw, the next one also starts with another flashback. Yes, there will be lots of lovely memories. Sort of. (: review!


	2. Part Two

**The Voice.**

**A\N: **I love you people. (: seriously, I got soo many subs and enough reviews to make me happy. For now. ;D the beginning of this will start off with another flashback. Because we all love our Chophia stuff.

And I know, I totally suck for this waaay too short of a chapter, but I have to get to bed [says the nerd] and the next part is another Chophia flashback, and it's probably my favorite, so I wanna save it until I at least get a couple more reviews..? Eh? (:

Reviewers ;

**OTH-Brucas-love **- Ha. Barbie makes me gag. Lol you have good taste, my friend ;) and you'll see :D thanks for reviewing!

**arubagirl0926 - **Thank you for reviewing! (: glad you like it.

**Mel **- Yep. That's my dorkiness. Hahaha. And who doesn't love CS? They're adorable. Your review made me soo happy :D thank you, thank you, thank you so much!

**ILoveSarahSophia - **Thank you! I do too (:

**dianehermans & PeytonElizabethSaywerScott03 - **thanks for reviewing!

-

_Flashback._

| He looked up as he heard the door click shut, his frown not leaving his face as he untied his shoes.

She gave him a small smile, walking up to him. "Well ..at least they like you!"

"Thank God you don't you don't have an older brother who'd like to kill me right now. Though your dad looks young enough."

She made a face. "Oh …come on, they laughed. They know you were joking."

He stood up, pacing the room. "See, that's the thing, Soph. I _wasn't_ kidding."

At her shocked gasp, he grabbed both her hands and sat her down next to him, looking into her eyes. "What I mean is.. I _want _us to officially be together, you know?" He hesitated, shrugging sheepishly. "…Live …together..?"

He waited for her to process this.

She exhaled, finally speaking: "But we've only been dating for like, two months.."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're together and we love each other, right?"

He placed his hand on the back of her head, as if he were cradling a porcelain doll, he leaned his forehead onto hers, their eye contact never breaking. "I want _your _beautiful face to be the one I see when I wake up and the last face I see before I go to bed at night _and _the face I see in my dreams."

She smiled, a good sign for him and pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked with a grin.

"Because, everyone knows you can't use a pick up line and turn it into something cheesy!"

They laughed and she said sweetly, "Chad, my parents love you, trust me. But we can't talk about this now, my mom needs help cleaning up, so we'll talk later, okay?" She got off the bed, standing erect.

Chad, still grinning, put his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him, setting her on his lap. "When exactly is later?" He whined.

She giggled and at her laugh, his smile grew wider and he kissed her nose.

Getting off of him, she winked flirtatiously while heading for the door. "Later." |

_End of flashback._

He shook his head, trying to force the memories away.

Looking to Kenzie again, he shook her and at the flutter of her eyelids, he was reminded of another memory.

He told Kenzie they were finally at the main building of the hotel and, squealing in excitement, she hopped out of the car when he parked in front of the hotel, sighing as he saw the paparazzi.

Kenzie, ignoring the flashing, grabbed her suitcase and made her way inside to check in.

Chad watched the automatic doors close and his soon to be wife was gone.

He rested his head on the head rest, groaning as he heard murmuring from outside.

He closed his eyes for a minute, trying to block out the world…

_Flashback._

| "Hi," A raspy voice said and he raised his eyebrows as she turned to close the door.

"Déjà vu," He joked as she walked up and he sat up on his elbows. "It's like, one in the morning."

She shrugged, crawling up next to him, snuggling deep in his arms when he held them out. "Couldn't sleep."

For a long, peaceful moment they lay there, the only sound in the quiet room being her drawn out, content sighs and his deep breathing as he took in the fragrance of lemon verbena in her hair.

Finally, she broke the silence: "If everyday ended like this," She looked up into his eyes, sincerity and love twinkling in her hazel orbs, "then I would love to live together, Chad."

Smiling down at her, he bent his head and kissed her nose. "I love you."

She lay her head on his chest and his arms tightened protectively around her.

She smiled against him. "Love you more." |

_End of flashback._

"Chad? Chad?" A hand waved in front of him.

He looked at her.

"What's wrong with you? You've been quiet all day."

Focusing back on his pretty fiancé, he sat up straighter and digging in with his fork, said: "Sorry. Lots of things to think about."

She smiled jovially at him and he grinned back weakly. "I'm excited, too. It's going to be so beautiful."

He covered her hand with his in a gesture of kindness.

She smiled again and stood up. "I'll be right back." And with that, she left.

Sighing, Chad scolded himself for being mentally unfaithful to Kenzie. And their wedding tomorrow! Though I suppose it's not as bad as physically being unfaithful, he thought bitterly.

He continued to eat in silence, pushing all the thoughts of his ex - wife back, cursing himself for getting her image stuck in his head. It's been almost five years, we're over now. She's over me and I'm getting married to Kenzie tomorrow.

* * *

**A\N: **Wow, note to myself, stop the obvious foreshadowing.. haha. :P anyways, sorry it's short! Review!


	3. Part Three

**The Voice.**

**A\N: **You guys are so totally awesome, I mean, really awesome and the reviews you leave, long or short are just awesome and it makes me get an awesome feeling!

Now that I'm done with my valley girl talk, I'd like to speak my own nerd language and give a little snort of thanks (: so much. I seriously love you. Like, really, I feel like some celebrity that just found out they won an award and is now up there saying "and I would like to thank my fans for being so amazing," and now I know the feeling because you really are amazing and you should go eat McDonalds to reward yourself. :D

So, again about the last chapter, soo sorry it's short but it's here now, this next part is probably one of my favorites but first it's 'I'm-gonna-leave-you-a-note-because-you-reviewed-and-it-made-me-smiley' time!

**Mel - **Yeahyuh! Dude, your reviews literally make my day. And oh my gosh, you ditched homework for this! (: I seriously have a retarded, goofy grin on my face at the moment! And thanks, I'm proud to be a dork (: and you should feel special! I feel special! Haha, which sounds completely wrong but whatever! Yeah, well, we all secretly love cheese, right? ;) except when it comes to crappy Pucas of course. (: no offense if you like them, haha. Thanks again!

**anon - **Yeah, well I sort of got into OTH when it was on the second to last episode of season six. Plus, I probably would've gotten beaten by my friends if I didn't write this. But hey! If you want to write about them too, feel free (: I'll review!

**Sophiafan - **haha, trust me, I want him to suffer as much as you do. But I love them more together, so why write a story where they're miserable the whole time? My stories usually end with a couple getting closure or a couple getting back together. Or getting together in general, of course. OR in one story, I actually killed off one.. But I wouldn't do that (; and I completely encourage you to state your opinion. Just no "wow, you suck" comments :D thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**dianehermans - **lol I'll see what I can do ;) thanks for the review!

**OTH-Brucas-love** - Thanks! I love your username (: and congrats, you get your update early! :D thanks for reviewing!

Now, my friends we shall continue this journey.. (: enjoy!

-

_Flashback._

| "Just close your eyes." I prompted and laughed again when she refused to.

"Just tell me why," She argued.

My face became serious and I feigned hurt. "Do you not trust me?"

"No!"

He smiled at her childlike expression. Then, he said, with a pout: "Soph.."

At his tone, she rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine."

Her eyes were closed and she forced herself not to peek. She heard scraping from behind her and a thumping noise in front of her. Then, she felt his hands on her shoulders but they made no move.

"Now that you're here, everyone wants to meet you and they made us dinner reservations for all of us so you have to get ready quickly, okay?" He finished and when she asked him what the point of covering her eyes was for, he placed his hand over her eyes and replied, "For the dress I bought you."

He led her into the dim-lit room, though she did not notice and she said: "Chad, I know you want to go out to eat with your friends and you bought me a dress -which thanks, I love you for that- but I came _here _in Australia to see my boyfriend and this-" She pointed blindly to her covered eyes "-does not help."

He chuckled, sitting her down on the couch and instructed her to keep her eyes closed, and, with an annoyed groan, she complied, her eyes remained closed when he moved his hand.

"Okay." She heard a little fumbling, still confused. "Open."

Slowly, her eyes opened and gasping as they adjusted to the lighting, she looked around the condo. There must be five hundred candles in here, she thought in awe.

And, thinking of how much she missed him, she began to tear up but when her eyes focused on the person who was kneeling down in front of her, box in hand, her face already had running tears and smudged make-up, her breath caught in her throat as she silently stared at him.

"Will you spend the rest of forever with me?"

Overwhelmed, she cried out 'yes' and flung herself into his arms, whispering her answer repeatedly in his ear and they both laughed as more tears ran down her cheek when he brushed one away.

"You said yes.." He muttered, a dreamy look on his face.

She giggled lightly. "Of course."

He hugged her close to him, kissing the top of her head, thinking how lucky he was to finally get the girl. |

_End of flashback._

He dragged himself out of the past, and, despite his scolding himself for the incessant memories, he smiled.

Such good memories, he thought with a sudden frown, shaking his head and he began to eat.

"Yes, well my friends said they forgot to get me a key to cabin eight." He heard a voice complain to someone.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it is taken."

The voice began to get frustrated. "_I know. _You just said that.. Ugh, I'm sorry but can you maybe get someone who went thought grades one through twelve without failing, please? I told you, my friends rented cabin eight. Their names are Hilarie, Bethany and Emily!"

"Ah, I see. And what is your name?"

_Slam._

"Bush! Sophia Bush! I told you that more than enough times!"

"Alright, Miss, calm down.."

"Don't call me Miss!"

"Ma'm."

"S-O-P-H-I-A."

"Miss Bush.."

"Seriously?!"

"I'm a horrible speller."

He couldn't help but laugh as he heard the conversation and for a moment, she was his wife and he was her husband.

He stood up and walked over to the front desk where a fuming Sophia Bush stood and a lazy, half-amused guy in a green vest stood.

"I think," He said and the two looked at him. "She wants to see the manager. Or, I suggest you just give her the key."

The worker rolled his eyes and walked to a room, coming back with a key for her.

Stunned, Sophia stood there, still staring at Chad who stared right back into her eyes.

"Uh.." The worker said awkwardly, holding the key out.

Chad grabbed it without looking away from her gaze.

Finally, he smiled at her in greeting, expecting her to return it but no a muscle moved.

"Sophia, it's nice to see you.." He said sincerely, looking up and down her figure. Still the perfect size, tiny waist, slim legs, her beautiful -now raven colored hair going down her shoulders in wavy curls. Her green eyes with the same amount of passionate emotion in them. "Still as beautiful as ever, I see." He complemented. "I miss you guys. How is everyone?"

He waited for an answer and when she still didn't move, he started to get angry. What's wrong with her? It's not like they were strangers or they weren't friends..

"Sophia?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"…" Awkward, he thought. "Soo.. How are you?"

She blinked twice, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "I was just dragged out here by some friends, you know," She laughed uneasily, "they're crazy."

Silence again.

Then, with her arms wrapped consciously around her, she asked casually: "So why are you here?"

"Oh, um …wedding."

Her eyebrows raised in interest. "Oh, really? Anyone I know?"

He shuffled his feet, looking into her eyes. "… Mine."

Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down.

When he said nothing, she looked back up. "I should go, my friends are waiting.."

"Soph…"

She stiffened. He hasn't called her that in so long..

-

**A\N: **I totally suck for this, I know. Next chapter, another flashback begins and you'll see the reason our precious Brucas didn't make it! :'( review!


	4. Part Four

**The Voice - **_Chapter Four._

**Summary: **Yeah, yeah you know it.

**A\N: **Sorry for the long wait! I love you all (:

**arubagirl0926**** - **Thank you! That means a lot! All of these reviews mean a lot :D even if they're only like 2 words, haha. Oh, and I'm a total Gone With the Wind nerd, don't judge, so I just had to put that little reference in there, hello, I live in the south. ;) if you saw the movie or read the book, you'll know what I'm talking about.

**OTH-Brucas-love**** - **Thank you :D and I know right? I was crying this morning because I was reading a really old Chophia article.. Totally breaks my heart L

**Mel ****- **Hehe, puke in a bucket.. Gross. (: and you're such a rebel for not doing any homework, seriously, I admire you :D we nerds wouldn't dare do that. Ha. Kidding. :D I love Coke.

**realitysickness ****- **Sigh. I know right? Julian is a poor replacement. I don't even watch it. Well, I do, but out of curiosity. I miss Chophia too, and I just started really loving them like a couple months ago now I'm addicted like the rest of you people. Haha. :\ thanks for reviewing!

**dianehermans ****- **Thank you, thank you! (:

**Princess-Tequilla **- Thank you! Caps rule! ;D

**Perfectcouples** - Thanks (: sorry to keep you waiting!

**ILoveSarahSophia**** - **haha, nice. Maybe it is.. O_o

**brucasforever1418**** - **Thank you. And yes, I love my Brucas too (:

Well then, shall we begin? :D

-

_Flashback._

| "Hey guys," He gestured to the seats in front of his desk. "Sit."

They eyed each other and hesitantly complied.

"What did you want to speak to us about, Mark?" Chad asked.

"Well, to be frank," Mark said, leaning back in his chair. "The end of this season will end with your character either calling Peyton, Lindsey or Brooke to ask one of them to marry him. Now, I'll be honest, I'd love to see Peyton and Lucas together and all, but it's about the fans and there's _just _a bigger fan base for Brucas. People love 'em, they were opposites in the beginning - and that was the attraction. They're more alike now, both very sophisticated and caring. So," He linked his hands together. "I was thinking about bringing Brucas back!" He smiled at the surprise. "Fans would be happy, they both have great chemistry, everyone likes them. _But,_" He looked at them both in the eye. "This decision is also yours to make. You're both great actors and I love you both, but I don't want any awkwardness. Just, say the word, it's totally fine if you don't want to, I'm sure people can live with a close friendship and we could always get Brooke another lover."

They were both quiet and then Sophia spoke. "Mark, we're professionals. We've said that since the beginning." She glanced at Chad then back at Mark. "I'm fine with it."

Mark nodded seriously and looked to Chad. "And you?"

Chad looked at his fingers, contemplating. "I'm not sure.." He hesitated, regretting every word, "..if Kenzie would like that.."

All he remembered was two blazing emeralds as everything turned black.

-

"Oh, he's awake," A voice said.

Chad blinked twice, staring at Mark who was in front of him. "Dude, you okay?"

He nodded slowly, wincing a little and, in shock, he rubbed his cheek. Goodness, what did she do?

"Man, I gotta tell ya.. That woman can throw a punch. I'm totally gonna have her punch someone on the show."

Hand rubbing his cheek, Chad sat up straight. "Whatever, just don't make it Lucas."

Mark didn't even try not to laugh. "Dude, you deserved it anyway. That was a pretty messed up thing you said there."

Chad nodded. "I know. I need to go apologize..."

The door opened just as he was getting up, revealing a worried Sophia, a water bottle in her hand. "Oh, Chad!" Her arms went around him and he hugged her back. "I'm so sorry, that wasn't right.."

"It's okay," He said as she awkwardly trailed off, her eyebrows still furrowed. "What I did wasn't right either."

She ignored the last thing he said, pretending not to hear it. "I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Well, then," Mark said and they broke their gaze to look at him. "Guess we know who Lucas picks. You guys can go now."

Startled by his sudden rushing, Sophia and Chad scrambled out of his office.

Sophia turned to look at his swollen cheek, an uneasy expression on her face. "Oh, Chad, I'm really sorry.. Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, not as much anymore."

She looked down, nodding, feeling guilty.

A moment of silence passed.

"So," Chad attempted to make conversation. "Do you think he's bringing back Brooke and Lucas?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. At least, not after what I did..."

"Why not? They were great together."

Now feeling uncomfortable, she grimaced. "Yeah." She said. "_Were_."

He went quiet at her implying on their past relationship, both of them.

She nodded. "I gotta go..." |

_End of flashback._

"Are you okay?" Her raspy voice asked as he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

She nodded. "I'm gonna go, you probably have stuff to do, so.. See ya."

She walked away again, and, feeling guilty, he went to sit back down and waited for Kenzie.

_Flashback. _

| He entered her room, closing the door quietly and freezing in his spot when he saw his wife on the bed, the phone in her left hand, and her other hand covering her mouth in horror, muffling her sobs.

He rushed over to her. "Soph, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Get away from me," She said, her face white.

"Sophia.." He pleaded, "Please, tell me.."

She was silent and still for a while and, in a sudden rage, she threw the phone across the room and it hit the wall.

Chad threw up his hands, shocked.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked, looking up at him angrily. "_How_?"

He sat next to her on the bed, speaking quietly. "I told you, Sophia. It was a mistake. All of it. But that's why I'm here. To ask for a second chance." He looked at her dresser and smiled, turning back to her. "I see you got my teddy bear I sent you."

At her silence, he continued: "Soph, can't we just -"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" She blurted, immediately regretting it.

He froze, his mouth open. "You're … You're.."

"In the family way, with child, in a fix!"

His impulse was joy. Pure joy, for this means whenever their child grows up that he could tell he or she that he or she was the reason his or her mother and father found their way again. He almost kissed her, but he stopped himself, deciding to say what exactly his heart was saying. "Soph, we're gonna be parents!"

He smiled widely at her but shrank back when two blazing, green eyes snapped up and glared at him.

He tried to calm her down by talking some sense. "Don't you see, Sophia? This is our reason. We can be together again, I can fix it, I'll do anything you want, buy anything you crave." He placed a hand delicately on her knee. "I will always be here for you, Soph, together or not."

She stared into his eyes, about to give in but she stopped herself and shaking her head rapidly, she stood up and stepped away from the bed. "What if I don't want you here?" |

_End of flashback._

Sighing sadly, he once again cursed himself for thinking about all of this. It hurt too much.

Kenzie plopped down into the sear across from him, beaming. "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, rubbing his temples. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I was in the bathroom. In fact, funny story -"

"Actually, Kenzie, I'm not feeling to good right now." He said, hand on his forehead. "I'm gonna go to bed early, okay? Big day tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Can't wait."

"But, Chad," She started, disappointed, "we agreed not see each other until the exact time at the wedding tomorrow and I have to tell you something -"

"Just call me tomorrow, that won't hurt anything," He said, putting his napkin down and leaving the main hotel building to his cabin.

-

_Flashback. _

| He stared at her in disbelief, hurt all over his face. "But.. Soph, come on, you can't really do this.. What.. What do you mean..?"

"I mean," She uncrossed her arms and stood as still as a statue, emotionless. "When I go to my doctor appointment tomorrow to make sure it's positive, I don't want you there."

_Why did you just lie? _She thought to herself. _You never lie._

She walked to her door, "You can go now."

**-**

There's a stillness in the room, nothing is moving, it's too quiet. To silent. To lonely. The world was a cold place, she knew, but why did it have to be so cruel to the people who were actually good? To the people that never lie, cheat or steal, as God was their witness? So many why's, not enough because.

Her head popped up when she heard a door open and with her right hand, she quickly wiped the dried up tears off her face.

"Sophia..? Soph - Oh, what happened?" He ran over to her, like he had done the night before and she sniffed. "Did you go to the doctor? What did he say? Tell me, please, you can't keep this from me.."

The overwhelming, painful feeling came back as she looked into his eyes that seemed so full of hope, were once so full of love and she choked back a sob.

He watched as she struggled on whether she should talk to him or not and as more tears ran down her cheeks, he automatically pulled her into his arms and rocked her, as he would when she would be sad about something.

"I'll wait," He said calmly, "I can wait."

Her red rimmed eyes trailed down to the hand that was soothingly rubbing her arm and she looked up at him with eyes full of pain and sorrow. "False alarm." |

_End of flashback._

**A\N: HA. I MADE SOPHIA PUNCH CHAD. **

**back to business.**

I wasn't going to originally end it here, I was going to continue it, but then I would put too much, because… Well, we are sadly almost at the end of our journey, lovely reviewers.. :( I'm sad because I have fallen in love with this story, lol, even though I wrote it, just the thought of Chophia make me happy and bitter (: review please for next chapter!


	5. Part Five

**The Voice**

**Summary: **You really should know it by now..

**A\N: **Wow, I officially suck. I know it's been quite a long time since I posted _anything _on here, but school has been hectic with end of the year field trips and conventions and award ceremonies and teachers being gone and finals and drama, drama, drama! It's very overwhelming, but in the midst of all the craziness I have written some stuff for each one of my stories, including this one (duh) and I have also finally started my real novel, so it's a big deal for me (: anyways, hope you don't wish to throw too many rotten tomatoes at me, I have two weeks left of school that will be insane, so it may be a while till the next update, who knows? And I didn't have enough time to check over spelling and grammar etc. soo sorry.

_Chad._

He tightened his tie, clearing his throat. He was getting married today. Kenzie Dalton would become Kenzie Murray. He didn't like how it sounded at first when she had accepted his proposal but he had gotten used to it. Now, he thought to himself, I have to focus on Kenzie. This is _her _day.

Don't screw this one up, an unknown yet familiar voice said in his head. He sighed, glancing at his reflection once more before heading out the door. He was supposed to meet his Dad at the small church that they had rented for the occasion. He quickly went to the main building and told the manager not to forget the honeymoon cabin for them later.

Thanking the manager, he made his way outside, fidgeting with his suit once the coldness of Colorado hit him. As he began to walk in the direction of the church -for their was no reason to take his car, the church was only a couple of blocks away- his phone rang and he reached in his pocket to answer.

"Kenzie? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I know, I know," She said in a rush, "but yesterday I had to tell you something important and -"

"You have to tell me now?" He asked, confused and a little annoyed. "when I'm on my way to the church? What could it poss -"

"I'm pregnant!" She interrupted.

He froze, suddenly feeling very dizzy. "What?"

"Chad, I'm having a baby! Your baby!" She said excitedly, "aren't you happy?"

He couldn't speak and he heard her squeal on the other side. "You're speechless, aren't you? I'm happy, too! Oh, I have to finish getting ready! Can't wait to see you, love you, bye!"

He put the phone back in his pocket, not knowing how to process this. He wasn't thinking at all as he turned around and headed to number eight.

_Sophia._

Her friends had decided to go out and shop to cheer her up, especially after telling them she had ran into her ex. Or rather, he ran into her.

"You take forever," Hilarie was saying as she was walking toward the door to get in the car, Bethany and Emily behind her. She opened the door, and all three of them stopped laughing, their eyes wide.

Chad stood there, surprise on his face, hand up in the air, about to knock. "Um, can I talk to Sophia? Please?"

Hilarie blinked, wondering why he was in a tux, wondering why he was here at all, really. "Uh, Soph!" She called out.

Sophia walked over to them and froze when she saw her ex-husband standing outside in a tux on the day of his wedding.

"We're just gonna see you later…" Hilarie said awkwardly and the three left, glancing back to see what their raven haired friend was going to do but she just stood there.

Her eyes followed her friends car until they were out of sight, then she looked back at Chad. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I need to talk to you," He said.

She didn't want to, but he looked desperate and she was curious. So she nodded and gestured for him to come in.

She sat and after offering him anything, he shook his head, and she asked, with her palms on her knees, a comforting expression adorned her face. "So, what's up?"

He contemplated on whether he should tell her or not, but he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already did, so he chose not to.

"Well, I'm ..getting married today. And I'm really nervous. I don't know if I can do this."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Oh, Chad, you're like, one of the most confident people I know. You'll be fine. You love each other, and you get along great, so it'll work out."

He slowly nodded, still feeling uneasy. He didn't know if he could be a husband again. He didn't know if he could be a _father_. He cleared his throat.

She was silent. "… Is that all? You do kind of have a wedding to go to."

He nodded again, but stopped himself. "Actually, no. I forgot to ask about you." His determined tone turned soft. "How are you?"

"Good." Was all she said.

_Flashback._

| "So," She started with a smile, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course," He replied, playing with her hand, "I've been waiting for this for too long."

"Two years?" She laughed, "Chad, that's hardly a lot of time."

"Doesn't matter." He said, sitting up, "I knew I wanted to marry you very quickly."

Her smile grew wider. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He whispered back, and she moved closer, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, smiling to herself when she heard him speak into her ear. "I won't ever do anything to hurt you." |

_End of flashback._

"Really?" He asked, not convinced.

"Really." She nodded.

He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, startling her. "Okay, when are we going to talk about this?"

"… Talk about what?"

"This!" He exclaimed, frustrated. "Us!"

She stood up, uncomfortable with that subject and she began to walk away from him. "There is no us, Chad.."

"I know there isn't."

He was following her anyways.

"But we obviously didn't end well and that means we didn't have good closure…"

"Closure?" She twisted around, anger in her eyes. "Why would we need closure? _You _cheated on _me._ Case closed."

"Hey," He protested, trying to catch up with her quick pace, until he finally stepped in front of her and she stopped. "That's not fair. You know I never meant to hurt you.." He paused, "you know I never want to hurt you."

Her patience was evaporating and her anger was about to explode. How can he say this? Now? It's been… she counted, almost five years!

"Well you know what, Chad, you did! But it doesn't matter now, you know why? Because that was years ago, and today is your wedding day, and it's not fair to me that you're all of a sudden feeling nostalgic!" Her chest was heaving with rage.

He squinted his eyes in pain, now whispering despite her shaking form. "You're right.., but.. Do you.. Do you still feel that way?"

"What way?"

"Are you still ….upset?"

She dodged his question by asking one. "Why does it matter? You're getting freaking married, why are you still here?!"

"I don't know!" He yelled too, overwhelmed. "I just ..had to see you, I guess."

"Seriously!" She exploded. _"Why? _Why now? What are you _thinking, _Chad?"

He groaned out loud in frustration. "I don't know! I guess I just thought that I missed you or something.." He didn't want to tell her about Kenzie.

"You _missed _me. You're kidding, right? Is this some kind of cruel joke?" She asked, her eyes shining with oncoming tears of pain.

"I know I sound crazy but it's just all coming to me now.. I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise." He said with a frown.

"Well you are! You are crazy, you know that?" She was yelling, tears now flowing down her cheeks, "how can you do this to me? You promised!" She began to hit his chest with her tiny fist. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt me, but you are! How could you!" She sobbed, her voice a little more quiet as she stared up at him. "Why are you here?"

But he didn't answer. He just kept murmuring "I'm sorry" in her ear, trying to hug her, but she escaped his grasp.

She stomped out the door and he, shocked, followed her outside, ignoring the flakes and stepping over the steep snow.

"Sophia, please, wait."

Frustrated, she stopped walking, sighed and turned to face him.

The world seemed to stop as she turned. He had a feeling she had felt that rush of emotion go through her also.

She looked up at him through snow covered lashes. His eyes were brighter as he stared into her green orbs. Puffs of hot air lingered between the two mouths and she shivered.

He had the strong urge to kiss her but stopped himself. "I just want to talk, calmly, that's all."

She hesitated, thinking maybe that's what they needed then finally gave in, nodding. "Okay."

And they walked back in, both missing the figure in white standing not too far away from the cabin.

They were sitting again, both trying to pretend that what happened earlier never happened.

".. Don't you think you should go, though?" She asked again, "I mean you can't keep people waiting for this sort of thing.."

But he always replied with "don't worry about it."

She went quiet again and looked down to her lap, sighing.

He got up from the chair, walking around the living room. "So, really, how have you been? How's the show going?"

She looked up at him, standing up too, feigning a hurt expression. "You don't watch it?"

He smiled, glad the tension was gone and she was teasing him and shrugged. "Why should I, I'm not on it anymore."

She looked at him, smirking. "My, what a conceited person you are! I'm still on it, you know. And I am _very _entertaining to watch."

He laughed, "Who's the conceited one now?"

She laughed, the raspiness of the sound making his heart pound faster.

They stared into each others eyes intently, as if reading the other persons mind. He began to walk closer to her but she backed up, not sure what he was trying to do, but not removing her eyes away from his.

Her back was to the wall now and she seemed to shrink as he towered over her and she looked up at him.

He wanted her so badly, but she wasn't sure how she felt about this.

But it was too late.

His hands grasped her face and he lowered his head, moving her hair out of her eyes and whispering: "You're so beautiful."

Lost in his touch, she slowly closed her eyes and as he brought her closer, she lifted her lips to his and after years of being apart, she felt whole again.

**A\N: **Oh. My. Gosh. I think we have one chapter left! ): I'm sad about that, but hey, maybe I'll get another idea and write another story about them BTW, sorry this chapter sucks so much! .. :D review please!


	6. Part Six

**The Voice.**

**A\N: **Sorry for the long wait. I'm a horrible person. But I've been busy what with summer and all :D okay. Last chapter. Here we go..

Thank you, LeAnn Rimes for letting me borrow your lyrics. I do not own anything.

Excuse the bad language in here. I'm sorry. (:

* * *

**5 years later; Christmas Eve.**

"Lily, get in here, it's freezing outside!"

The four year old girl stumbled into the house, her proud father following her footsteps with a large smile on his face.

She ran into her mother's waiting arms, giggling as she swiped the remaining snow off her small coat and began to change her clothes.

Her mother smiled, she couldn't help it, her daughter's laugh was so contagious.

"Mommy, when's Santa coming? I want my - I want my ..presents ..now.." The woman laughed, the little girl always stuttered when she was tired. She hugged her. "Oh, little Lily, you go to bed and your presents will be waiting for you when you wake up, I promise."

But she was already asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"Do you regret it?" She looked up from playing with Lily's blonde hair and smiled at the picture across from her. Her husband with her youngest daughter Lola nestled in his arms.

His eyes met hers and he shrugged. "Regret what?"

"This," She gestured to the sleeping girls, "us."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, do you ever wish you chose a different path?"

"I've thought about it," He nodded.

She looked down at her hand, stringing it through her daughter's long hair. She couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt. She didn't want him to regret marrying her.

Noticing her expression, he smiled and added, "once."

She looked back up at him, her eyes questioning his.

He sat up straighter. "Kenzie.." He began but froze when Lola stirred in his arms. He shook his head, carefully getting up with his two year old daughter. He gestured to the girls rooms. "Let's bring them to bed."

She followed him to their room after placing a kiss on her daughter's foreheads. Motherhood had made her more calmer, more protective. Ever since getting pregnant with Lily four years ago she had been more thankful and kind. She had a beautiful daughter, born Lily Beth Murray. Lily, who was now four was a loving, random drama queen. She was too adorable not to love with her wide smile and bright brown eyes.

Then two years later she had her Lola Jane. Lola was only a baby. She was almost the opposite of the sweet and caring Lily. Lola was wild and independent. She was always digging into stuff, always curious. But Lola had a soft side. At night, when she was really tired she always loved to snuggle up with her mother. Despite the fact that Lola always ran to her mother, she completely adored her father. They both did. And she did too.

"You're so lucky to have such a devoted husband," A friend once told her.

"Yes," She smiled as she watched him walk with Lily, "I am."

She came back to the present when she heard her husband call her name. She entered their bedroom, raising her eyebrows as he lounged in a chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, hands on her hips.

He just smiled and held his hand out, "Come here."

She placed her hand in his and he pulled her onto his lap.

They both sat there, just enjoying the closeness with closed eyes and content sighs.

Finally, he spoke, "Remember five years ago? That whole mess in Colorado?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his middle and snuggling closer to him. "Of course I do. It was horrible." She laughed again when he looked at her with a hurtful expression. "But it was also one of my favorite moments with you."

"Also the day we would have gotten married," He added, chuckling.

"But we did, eventually."

"Hmm, seems like it happened yesterday.." She muttered. "Doesn't it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

Flashback.

_His hands grasped her face and he lowered his head, moving her hair out of her eyes and whispering: "You're so beautiful."_

_Lost in his touch, she slowly closed her eyes and as he brought her closer, she lifted her lips to his and after years of being apart, she felt whole again._

_She pulled away and looked at him, completely shocked. "Chad.."_

"_Can you feel this?" He whispered, ignoring her and placing her small hand on his chest._

_She felt his heartbeat, beating rapidly and she looked back up at him._

"_This is what you do to me," He said, "this is what you've always done to me. Made my heart beat faster. Every beat of it, every part of me belongs to you."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, "Chad, please, don't do this to me.." She pleaded._

"_Sophia.. I know you feel the same way. Tell me you do." He pleaded._

_She shook her head, "No, don't.."_

_He grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him. He looked deep into her dark eyes, his blue orbs bright as he told her what he's felt for years since he met her. "I love you."_

_She wriggled out of his hold, tears now making it's way down her face. "Don't say that!" She cried, "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be getting married today! You don't know what you're saying.."_

"_But -"_

"_Chad." She said calmly as she made her way to the door, "I'd think you should go. You have a wedding to get to and -" But when she opened the door she quickly closed it with a loud gasp._

"_What, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her arm._

"_We're .. we're stuck here." She said. "We're snowed in."_

_He knew he was in trouble with Kenzie but he couldn't deny that he was happy to be alone with her for a while longer._

"_That's good." He said then hit himself mentally. It slipped out._

_She looked at him, tear tracks still on her pale face._

_He walked up to her, "I'm sorry I hurt you.." He wiped her tears with his thumbs, holding her face in his hands. "I never meant to do any of those things." He thanked God that she didn't pull away from him. "You changed me, Soph. I don't know how, but you just did. I'm a better person because of you. You're my world, my heart, my soul. As cheesy as it sounds. I need you. I'm numb without you. My arms need to hold you. I need to know you're safe. I need to know you're happy. I need -"_

"_Just kiss me," She interrupted, tearfully._

_He laughed softly, leaning in closer and his lips touched hers once again, his arms finding their way around his waist._

_She sighed and finally smiled, her dimples forming as she stood in his arms. "I love you, too."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief into her hair, he kissed her again, this time more sensual and more longingly._

_She moaned into his mouth, not realizing how much she missed him. He began to unbutton her coat and she did the same, her need growing more and more with every kiss._

_As they made their way into a bedroom, everything seemed to disappear. Kenzie, her pregnancy, his wedding, her friends, the reason why she came here, their past, the snow, the rest of the world.._

_He gently placed her on the bed, towering above her and looking into her green eyes. "I want you," He said, caressing her cheek. _

"_I want you too," Her raspy voice whispered, her small hands running up and down his chest._

"_But I don't want to do this now," He said hesitantly._

_She sat up, "What? Why not?"_

"_Because," He moved a strand of hair out of her face, "I just.. I just want to be with you, that's all."_

_At her expression, he started to worry. "I mean, you don't.. -"_

"_Chad," She finally said, firmly, grabbing his hands. He raised his eyebrows at her in question. She smiled, her voice softening, "Hold me?"_

_His lips curved in a grin as he obliged, taking her into his arms, both wanting to just forget everything and deal with it later. "I've missed you, so much," He whispered in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"What happened the next day was the worst day of my life," She interrupted, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but we got through that mess, didn't we?"

"We sure did," She agreed, "it didn't make it any less painful though."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"_Soph, Soph, get up, wake up," Chad shook the petite body and her eyes finally opened and widened when they adjusted to the sunlight and she noticed him._

_She quickly sat up with a gasp, noticing it was daytime. They must've fallen asleep.._

"_Oh my God," She said, "Hilarie, Joy, Emily.." She looked up at Chad with fear in her eyes, "Where are they? What happened? What about Kenzie, why are you still here..?"_

_He put a comforting hand on her cheek, rubbing her smooth skin with his thumb as he saw the tears begin to form. She always cried when she was worried. "Soph, don't worry, okay? .." He hesitated, not wanting to freak her out. _

_She did anyway. "What, what, what is it? Did they come in here? Oh God!"_

"_Shh!" He put his finger to his lips, looking behind him at the door. "No, but I don't know if they came in last night or not, I was going to wait for you to wake up because you usually wake up early, but you didn't.."_

"_Yeah, well, I haven't really been getting enough sleep since.." He raised his eyebrows and she shook her head, "never mind."_

_She got up from the bed and tiptoed over to the door, opening it slightly to look out. There was no one there._

_She looked back at Chad, gesturing for him to follow her._

_He followed her into the kitchen, and laughed when she started to get food out of the refrigerator. _

"_What? I can't help it, I'm hungry." She turned with a cookie in her mouth._

_Chad, still smiling widely, wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him and kissing her nose._

_She smiled and stepped out of his arms, placing the pack of cookies on the counter. "Okay. We have to do something. What was this? I mean, a night of closure..?"_

"_How about a night that starts forever?"_

_She was hoping he would say something about wanting to be with her again. But she knew it was wrong to do this. So she frowned._

"_But.."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_She knew she had committed adultery. Well, not all the way but she had still kissed someone else's husband. Or ..fiancée. And she didn't want to ever be apart of what he had done to her years ago. How can it be so wrong but feel so right?_

"_Don't worry," He condoled, rubbing her arms with his hands, bringing her into a hug, "We'll figure something out."_

_Just then the door opened and a pile of snow glided into the room._

_Sophia and Chad jumped as the door slammed and their eyes widened when they saw a small figure in white._

"_What the hell is this?"_

_Staring at the fuming bride, Chad let go of Sophia, opening his mouth but nothing came out except: "Kenzie.."_

_As fast as lightning, Kenzie had rushed up to him and Sophia flinched at the loud _smack_._

"_Hey!" She protested, making the blonde turn to her, "Listen. We didn't -"_

Slap.

_Sophia stumbled backwards at the harsh blow._

"This _is where you've been all day! On our wedding day! And you were with your ex? What the fuck is that about? How long has this been going on?"_

_Chad ignored the questions. Now he was angry. "Do _not _hit her."_

_He glanced at Sophia with concerned eyes as she held her hand up to her cheek._

"_Just listen, okay? Calm down. I.." He tried to explain but he didn't know what to say. He didn't expect everything to happen so quickly. He was supposed to have a little more time with Sophia so they could sort this out. He was supposed to come up with a speech to tell Kenzie. He was supposed to have time._

" _- nothing happened." Sophia broke in._

_Chad, shocked, whirled his head around to face his ex-wife. "Soph.."_

"_No, Chad, nothing happened." She gave him a stern look, focusing back on the angry blonde. "He just came here to tell me he was nervous, and I comforted him and said everything will be fine, but by the time he got up to leave, we were snowed in."_

"_Chad, why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you call me and tell me?" Kenzie said, hurt. She then flashed a glare at Sophia with a look of disgust. "Why did you go to _her_?"_

"_Kenzie, I know you're angry but do not talk to Sophia like that," Chad dared to say._

"_Shut the fuck up, Chad." His bride said harshly. "Yesterday was supposed to be the best day of our lives! We were going to get married, we were going to have a great reception, I was going to want to dance, you were going to hover over me in worry and happiness, we were going to go to our honeymoon suite, you were going to make love to me and you were going to hold me, kiss my stomach and say goodnight to your baby!"_

_Chad winced, half because he was ashamed and half because Sophia had heard it._

_He heard a sharp intake of break from behind him and a small voice speak, "You're going to be a father?"_

_He turned to the brunette he loves so much, pain in his eyes and he began to say something but she interrupted._

"_You're going to be a fucking father and you said all of those things to me? What the hell, Chad?"_

_All of a sudden the voices were shooting at him like knives into his soul and he gripped his head, not knowing what to do. Just that he messed up. Big time._

"_What did you say to that whore?"_

"_You're calling me the whore! We didn't do anything! You were probably having sex with him when we were together and happily married!"_

"_Like I'm supposed to believe you didn't do anything! In case he hasn't told you in your night of wildness, _I _am pregnant with _his _child!"_

_Now there was silence and Chad peeked at Sophia who looked down. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "He didn't tell me…"_

_He took a step toward her, hating to see her discomfort. "Sophia, I -I'm.."_

"_Save it." She said in a clear voice, looking into his eyes with sadness, anger and pity. "You had no right to say everything that you did to me, all the while knowing you had a woman waiting for you so you can be married and knowing that she was pregnant with your child! I will_ not _do the same things you did to me. I'm going to forget everything that happened between us." She took a deep breath. "And .. We shouldn't see or talk to each other anymore. You need to be with your wife."_

_Chad didn't know what to say, he stared at his ex that had whispered loving words in his ear just the night before. But he also had Kenzie who had his child inside of her right now. He didn't want to be a bad father, but he didn't want to let Sophia slip away again.._

"_I suggest you two go, you have a lot of talking to do.." Sophia said quietly, trying not to cry. She faced Chad and nodded. "Goodbye. And ..good luck. With everything."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

_The next couple of weeks went by so quickly that he didn't even remember how he had gotten out of Colorado._

_There was a knock at the door, and without him answering the door opened anyways. He looked up at Kenzie who had mascara running down her face. She came into their shared bedroom and sat down across from him, hands in her lap._

"_Kenzie, what happened?" He asked softly, knowing she had just gotten back from her doctor appointment to find out when she was due to have her child. He stood up, eyes wide, "Is it twins?"_

_More tears trailed down her cheeks and he couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. "The doctor said -.." She looked into his eyes, and he knew it wasn't good. "He said it was a false alarm. He said it happens all the time."_

_He sighed, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry Kenz. For everything."_

_She let him comfort her for a second but then she pulled back. She had thought of what she was going to say when she drove home from the hospital. They had not spoken in two weeks after what had happened in Colorado. Their parents, friends and paparazzi had wanted to know what they were going to do about another wedding since they still weren't married but they never talked about it._

"_Chad," She spoke finally, "you obviously have things to think about. Things to figure out. Since I'm not pregnant, and you're conflicted, you need to decide who you want to be with. If it's me, great. But we have a lot of things to work out. If it's her, then ..well, I can't lie and say I wouldn't be upset, of course I would be heartbroken but it's obvious you still have feelings for her, so.." He looked down, avoiding her gaze but she put a hand on his shoulder. "And ..I'm going to live somewhere else.." He looked back up at her in surprise. "You need time alone, my things are already in the car." She stood up, smiling sadly, "Good luck, Chad. I .. I hope you make the right choice."_

_And with that, she left and he sat there, alone and confused. It all happened so fast. She wasn't pregnant, she left him so he could think about things and make a decision. They had been together for a long time. She had picked up the pieces of his heart with her humor and had always been there for him when he needed it. He could use someone like that. He was used to her. With Sophia, they would have lots of problems and they would have trust issues to get through. He didn't know if they could go back to being the happy couple they were so many years ago._

_Within a matter of minutes, he knew what he had to do._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

"You want to what?" She asked after he had told her his idea that had been in his head for a while.

He smiled at her wary expression. "I just think it's a good story.."

"And you want to make it into a book for the world to see?" Her eyes were wide in shock.

He shrugged, "…Yeah."

His small smile was too adorable to resist and she beamed at him, shaking her head as she cuddled back into his side.

"You are crazy for this.." She whispered, ".. but I encourage your idea and I say go for it."

He grinned widely and pulled her face to his for a passionate kiss.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, he leaned his forehead against hers and she lovingly stroked his cheek.

"I love you Sophia Anna Bush Murray." He winked.

"I love you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

_"Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked after opening the door._

_"Can I come in?" He asked, walking into her house anyways._

_With her mouth hanging open, she closed the door and followed him to her living room where she watched him glance at Austin Nichols who was sitting on her couch, his eyebrows raised at her in question._

_Chad look toward her again, ignoring Austin and not even wondering why he was there. _

_Sophia tried again. "Why are you -?"_

_But before she could finish the rest of her sentence, he had quickly placed his hands on her waist, pulled her toward him and crushed his lips to hers._

_She pushed at his chest once to get him off, but as his tongue begged for entrace, on instinct she granted him access and instantly melted into him._

_Too engrossed in their steamy reunion, Austin awkwardly stood up and left the house after realizing that she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - !

And they lay there, both knowing they should go and put Lily and Lola's gifts under the tree, but they put it off for a little while longer as they reveled in the pleasure of being next to their spouse, amazed at the love they still held for each after all these years. It had taken a long time for them to get past the trust issues, but with tons of tears, screams, fights, slams, threats to leave and denial, she always ended up home in his arms with their beautiful children sleeping just down the hall.

THE END.

**A\N: **It's done! It's over! Thank you all so much for reading a reviewing and all of the people that didn't leave a review but did subscribe, it still means a lot to me. Lily & Lola's names came from my cousin Jill's kids and I named them after hers in honor of them. (: I really hope you guys liked the last chapter! Please review!


	7. Authors Note, Please Read

**A\N: **Hey readers, I know the story is over with but a friend and I discussed this and I think I might do it.

First, I want to make some things clear about the last chapter of this story. Someone reviewed and asked about Chad being with Kenzie in one part at the beginning and Sophia at the end. It's not like that, when Chad said "Kenzie.." but didn't finish because he was interrupted with Lola moving, he was going to say something about her, he wasn't calling her Kenzie. It was really Sophia. That was meant to confuse you, haha xD

Anyways, the main point for this authors note is I'm thinking of making a short video series for this story and post it on you tube, but I want to know if anyone will actually want to watch it or something. So, if you want me to make episodes about this story, just leave a review or message me and let me know (: it's just an idea. Thank you.


	8. Last Authors Note

**A\N: **Hopefully this will be my last one, haha (: anyways, for those of you who would like to see the video series, the first episode is now on you tube, so if you would like to watch, the link will be on my profile :D

If you have a you tube channel and want to keep up with the episodes, just subscribe (: thank you.

And if you don't have a you tube channel, but you want to see the episodes, just review this and I'll send you a message of the link every time a new episode is posted (: thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
